


Make me fall

by oreob1tch



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: And maybe, just maybe, your eyes and smile were better than any mark could ever be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spin-off for "illegal" but I'm pretty sure you don't have to read it to understand as I repeat most of the stuff anyway. Hopefully you will like it :)) any kind of feedback is more than appreciated.

Jinyoung has always thought of himself as aromantic. He doesn't really feel any kind of romantic attraction and he's still not sure that what he feels for Youngjae is _romantic_ kind of love. Yes, he certainly loves him and can imagine spending the rest of his miserable markless life with him but he can't really see them kissing or anything that is considered romantic.

That's why he has no fucking idea what's happening to him right now. He has no idea what that one stupid loud, _so fucking loud,_ person did to him.

***

It all started few days before Youngjae's and Jaebum's wedding. As the older man promised, he did marry Youngjae when his mark appeared. And Jinyoung is happy for them both - he still doesn't really like Jaebum but it's not his life and they're _soulmates,_ after all - so he is able to ignore the little heart ache that he gets when he's given the invitation.

He just comes back home from work, is tired and sleepy and his only plan is to fall face first on his beloved bed and sleep for at least ten hours.

And then he hears it.

The music.

The fucking loud music.

He glances at his wristwatch. It's only 9 p.m. so his neighbor isn't really doing anything they can't do but Jinyoung is tired and he wants to sleep and he can't sleep when someone is playing freaking Bangtan Sonyeondan.

He sighs and walks over to his neighbor's door, knocking few times. But the music is so loud that he doubts that the person even hears anything. He knocks again, louder this time and he can hear someone yelling "coming!" from the other side.

He sighs again, he's getting irritated and he really needs to sleep and that person - man, post probably, said that he was coming but no one opened the damn door yet.

He knocks again, not caring about how rude or desperate he seems and the door flies open.

"Can I help you?!" the man barks but freezes the second it leaves his lips. "Oh sorry, you must be Mr Park, I'm sorry I don't think we've met before, I'm your new neighbor."

"I figured."  Jinyoung murmurs, staring at the blonde man in front of him.

No matter his romantic preferences or sexual orientation or whatever shit, the man is hot. Smoking hot.

He looks older but not much, few years only. His bleached hair is short and his brown eyes are warm and Jinyoung almost forgets why he came here knocking in the first place.

"Hey, uhm, you think you could tune it down a little? I know it's not super late or anything but I just came back from work and I'd like to sleep."

The man - Mr Wang, as his doorbell hints - smiles widely. "Sure! I'm so sorry, I'll be quiet."

Jinyoung smiles back at him, relief washing over him as well as his fatigue. "Thanks. Good night."

Wang smiles even wider and winks as he wishes him good night and Jinyoung just shakes his head.

He is super cute, sure, maybe way too cute. He probably already does have a soulmate, maybe is even married and they plan kids.

He looks like someone who would be a good father.

He shakes his head once again as he enters his appartment. What the hell is he even thinking about? There are more important things to think about. Like his best friend's wedding.

What bothers him the most - apart the fact that he's getting married to that piece of shit Jaebum - is that he will know literally no one at the wedding. Maybe Youngjae's parents and that's about it. They have never really had a lot of friends and all of them are all around the world with their destined ones anyway.

Most of the guests will be Jaebum's friends and that is something he's terrified of. Are they all such idiots as he is? Because if they are... He doesn't think he will survive that one damn day.

He takes a quick shower and once he's dressed up in his pyjama, he crawls onto his bed and under the covers and soon is asleep.

That is until he hears that " _Fireeeeeee_ " blasting from the appartment next to his.

Jinyoung groans, getting up from his bed. He's getting really mad right now.

Didn't he say he would be quiet?? Is that his definition of quiet?

Bare feet, he walks over to his door and pounds on the door. Few seconds after, Wang opens the door and when he sees Jinyoung, he smirks.

"You're too loud." Jinyoung says, matter-of-factly. Wang nods.

"Sorry."

"You said that before. You even said you would be quiet."

"Now did I?" He laughs and Jinyoung wants to punch him in his perfect teeth.

"Can you please turn it off?" he grits through his teeth. Wang rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, fine, your majesty." With that, he shuts the door closed. Jinyoung sighs, returns to his own appartment and falls on his bed.

They won't be good neighbors, they really won't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags and the rating so look into that so you know what's gonna happen in the future.  
> Thanks for the amazing feedback. Keep it coming! It inspires (insfires..ok no) me. Love you!

He's so distracted at first that he doesn't even notice that Youngjae is even talking to him. He finally snaps out of his thoughts when the younger one pinches his cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he says as he eyes the tuxedo that is laying on the bed. Jinyoung sighs.  
  
"Nothing interesting. I'm actually more of falling asleep."  
  
Youngjae looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Hm? Why?" Then his attention is back at the clothes. Jinyoung shakes his head. There's not much to tell other than that his neighbor is fucking rude and loud, so loud for crying out loud, and Jinyoung kind of wants to punch him in his perfect teeth. Damn idiot.  
  
At first he actually thought that they could get along just  fine and end up being friends. Even though he hasn't seen him with anyone, he's still pretty sure that the guy does have a soulmate.  
  
But Jackson Wang, as it turned out, is a piece of shit. He's cocky and doesn't respect Jinoung at all and probably thinks that the whole house belongs to him so he can do whatever he wants. Who the hell listens to 'bang bang bang' at two in the morning?!!  
  
"Loud neighbor." He says, finally and stands up to walk over to Youngjae. "Why are you staring at it like this? It's not bite you."  
  
"It's gonna be way too small for me." Youngjae huffs. "I gained weight since the last time I had this on."  
  
"Buy a new one?"  
  
"Jaebum wants me to wear this one. I had this at his graduation. It holds memories."  
  
Jinyoung cringes. Youngjae and Jaebum are the most cringy couple he's ever met. He hates how in love the younger is with Jaebum. Why him, out of all the people, really.  
  
"I don't think that it won't fit. You're tiny. And slim. It'll be just fine." He smiles at his best friend none the less and Youngjae huffs.  
  
"I'm fat."  
  
The older shakes his head. Of course, he will never let him compliment him. It's unfair. Jaebum gets to do that and Youngjae doesn't mind from him, he even bluhes when Jaebum says anything positive about him.  
  
Honestly, this whole mark/soulmate thing is a mess, Jinyoug thinks. People get marks that match with only one person, in the entire world, and they're supposed to be together and love each other until death takes them apart. Gross.  
  
He's actually kinda glad he never got any. He doesn't really like people anyway. And something like searching for his destined one makes his head hurt, just the thought alone. He's perfectly fine as he is now, without a soulmate mark, single. He has a stable job and a nice appartment (and a rude but pretty good looking neighbor)  
  
"So you got a new neighbor? The last one wasn't loud, right?"  
  
Jinyoung nods. That old lady that lived in the appartment next to his was a really kind and quiet. The exact opposite from Wang.  
Gosh, why can't he stop thinking about him.  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"Loud." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Really loud. I don't think I've ever met someone so loud, I honestly wanna hit him."  
  
"Is he attractive, though?" Youngjae asks, nudging Jinyoung's shoulder. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to get laid once in a while."  
  
"He probably has a soulmate anyway." Jinyoung says, fully aware that he didn't deny that Wang is attractive. "Not everyone is a sore loser like me, without mark."  
  
"Oh stop it." The younger one whines. "You don't have to fuck him then. Find someone else! Have fun! Just because you're markless doesn't mean you have to be alone."  
  
Jinyoung sighs. It's not like he doesn't want to get laid. But it would feel like cheating on Youngjae, even though he loves someone else and doesn't know about his feelings in the first place.  
"I'll think abou it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating from M to E, just so you know. Also there will be mention of sex in this chapter, but nothing explicit or descriptive.  
> Once again, the feedback is incredibly appreciated.

Jinyoung took Youngjae's advice to heart.

That's he got here,actually. _Here_ meaning his own bed with the cute young boy hovering above him and peppering his chest with butterly kisses. The boy is clearly younger than Jinyoung, but he's not a jailbait, he made sure of it. But he's younger, he's incredibly  _adorable._ Jinyoung likes, a lot.

The boy sucks on his nipple and Jinyoung arches his back and moans loudly in pleasure, as the good feeling spreads inside his body. Damn, how much he missed this.

For a second he even thinks about asking the guy out because he feels great with him, he enjoys being with him and oh boy, he's so good in bed. But then he opens his eyes, sits up and pushes the boy down on the bed and sees  _it._ The black mark, almost offensive in its existence, screaming at him, that this guy actually has a soulmate somewhere, unlike him. He freezes.

"What's going on?" Soonyoung asks, confused.

"You have a soulmate." Jinyoung says, frowning. "You're taken." 

Soonyoung looks away and bites his lip. "I hoped you wouldn't notice." he whispers. "Can we just not talk about it."

And the tone of his voice kind of tells Jinyoung that it's probably not that easy with his soulmate. But he can't do this. He can't let him cheat.

"Where are they?"

"Who knows." he scoffs. "He left me for someone else."

That surprises Jinyoung because -  _why?_ Aren't you supposed to love your destined one till the end of days and all that romantic crap?

Soonyoung notices his confused look and smiles sadly. "It's not all butterflies and rainbows, you know. This soulmate shit." He sighs. "Be grateful you don't have to go through this." Jinyoung smiles back at him and takes his hand.  _I'm here, I'm listening._

"So... basically, my destined one has two destined ones. Two marks. Supposedly, when this happens, and it almost never does,one of those soulmates is romantic and the other is platonic. But we both love him romantically. He chose her. Not me." He shrugs, acting like it's nothing, but Jinyoung can tell, it still hurts.

"I totally get how you feel." He sighs and squeezes the younger one's hand. "The man I love is getting married in like two weeks."

The mood is gone and they're just holding hands, trying their hardest not to cry.

"Oh fuck it." Soonyoung says, all of sudden. "I'm here with you, you are beautiful, you want me, I want you, let's just do it."

So they start kissing again, touching each other everywhere they can reach. Soonyoung is vocal, loud and responsive and Jinyoung loves it. He's almost there,  _there,_ when there's a loud bang on the wall. They both yelp in surpise and freeze. He smiles at the younger boy and keeps going, keeps getting in and Soonyoung moans in response. Another bang.

"Oh hell no." Jinyoung stills and his lover looks up at him. 

"Is your neighbor trying to....?"

"Yes." he sighs. "Fuck him, be as loud as you want." he grins and keeps going. Just as expected, with every moan Soonyoung lets out, there's another bang on the wall. Jinyoung is furious, it drives him crazy. At least he has a taste of his own medicine, he thinks and keeps making love to the boy underneath him.

**

Soonyoung falls asleep beside him, so Jinyoung slips out of the bed and puts on some clothes and quietly gets out of the room, leaving Soonyoung to rest. 

He needs to calm down a little. The sex itself was great, he loved it. What angered him though, was Wang. How dare he? Ugh. He's getting crazy. He wants the old lady back.

He glances at the door leading to his bedroom.

Maybe he's not aromantic. Maybe he can fall in love. Maybe he doesn't need a mark to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content warning.  
> So there will be a little bit of smut in this chapter. If you want to skip it, there will be *** at the start of the part and **** at the end. Please, leave a comment to let me know what you think.

Days go by and soon enough, the big day is here. Youngjae's and Jaebum's big day to be exact. Jinyoung's chest tightens as he's helping Youngjae to get ready. The younger blabbers excitedly and he understands, he does. And he is happy for Youngjae, that he found the one. He doesn't like Jaebum, still, but his opinion doesn't matter. 

"I can't believe." Youngjae grins for the hundredth time that morning. "In few hours, I'll be his husband. He'll be my husband."

Jinyoung nods, smiles fakely. There is one thing that makes him happy though, and that's Youngjae's happiness. He has never seen glow like this, smile this widely. And if Jaebum is the source of his happiness, he's fine with that. He can deal with that. He just needs some time.

"Jaebum's friend is here." Youngjae looks out of the window and waves at someone. Jinyoung looks out to see who is it. His heart stops.

"Wang?"

"You know him?" Youngjae turns around.

"It's my neighbor." he mutters. Youngjae smirks and says nothing.

###

The wedding ceremony is beautiful, there's no doubt about it. Both Youngjae and Jaebum look beautiful and the way they look at each other is making people tear up. The love is more than obvious. 

Sometimes he looks around and almost every single time, Wang is looking back. It makes him nervous. But when he's not looking, Jinyoung can admire how he looks.

He found out that his name is Jackson. And from what he has seen so far, he's actually a decent human being. He's kind to Youngjae, he's actually quite funny and Jinyoung hates to admit it, but he's really incredibly attractive.

After the ceremony, Jackson comes to him.

"We're probably destined to be around each other." he smiles and for once, he doesn't find his voice annoying.

"Your soulmate wouldn't be happy to hear that."

"I don't have one." He retorts and sips his champagne. The after party was starting, the first dance of the newlyweds was cute and it made everyone emotional and Jinyoung wants to go home.

"Well, same." He sighs, leaning against the wall. "And I'm in love with him." he waves in the direction of Youngjae. Jackson cringes. 

"Oh... are you okay?"

"Kind of?" he shrugs. "I feel numb."

Jackson steps closer. "I totally understand. I spent the whole ceremony thinking about how i will never experience this."

Jinyoung bites his lip, he feels bad for him, he understand how he feels. Jackson grabs a flute of champagne from a waiter passing by and hands it to Jinyoung. "Drink. We need to get drunk." And Jinyoung has never agreed with something more.

***

Jackson presses Jinyoung against the door of his appartment, his lips still connected to the younger one's. He grabs the hem of his dress shirt while Jackson is trying to unlock the door and when he does, they both stumble inside the apartment. Jinyoung thinks that this is a bad idea, but Jackson kisses the doubts away. They're kissing furiously, the older man leading Jinyoung to the bedroom while squeezing his butt shamelessly. Jinyoung moans as he's pushed down on the bed, grabs the Jackson's tie and pulls him down to him.

"You put on your tightest clothes, didn't you?" Jackson mutters as he's trying to get Jinyoung out of his pants. 

"Gotta show off my ass." Jinyoung winks and the other one rolls his eyes and tugs on the pants one more to get them off.

"it worked."

They don't waste the time with the rest of the clothes except for the pants and underwear. Jackson turns Jinyoung on his stomach, taking hold of his hips as he pushes in. He didn't prepare him, didn't feel the need to, as he takes his time to get inside him anyway. He was careful enough to use lube, maybe too much lube, and he's enjoying the sounds Jinyoung is making.

It's messy, quick and almost angry. Once Jackson is in, he sets up a fast pace, mercilessly pounding into him. Jinyoung is shamelessly groaning into the pillows, his brain clouded with pleasure.

He doesn't even warn Jackson when he's close, clenches around him as he spills on the sheets beneath him and whipers when Jackson behind him still and comes inside.

****

He wakes up, panicking as he doesn't recognize the room he's in. And when he hears the soft snoring next to him and looks at the man lying beside his pretty much naked body, except for his undone dress shirt. he starts panicking even more.

God, he slept with Wang.

With his neighbor. What the hell was he thinking?

He gets up and cringes at how messy his body is, throws on his boxers and pants and as quietly as he can, he gets out of the apartment.

God, he won't be able to even look at him now.

he quickly unlocks the door to his own apartment and hopes that no one saw him running in the corridor barely dressed.

As he closes the door, he sits down on the floor and leans against it. He knew that going to that wedding was a bad idea. Oh god.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost done! the next chapter is the last one! tell me what you think about this fic so far, please.

If he thought that living next to Wang was awkward before, it's a literal hell now. He can't believe himself. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
Why did he do that?  
  
Now he's always running to work super early and comes home super late just because he doesn't want to see Jackson.  
  
But he's slowly getting tired of acting like a ninja. Or like he did something awful.  
  
It wasn't awful. Quite the opposite actually...  
  
Jinyoung groans and hides his face in his palms. Then his bell rings. Since he is expecting guests, he gets up and opens the door without thinking.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't. He regrets it as the 'guest's' face appears. He tries to quickly close the door again but Jackson pushes into the door and walks in.   
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Jinyoung laughs nervously. He feels awkward. Jackson looks so good, even better now when he's upset and he hates himself for thinking so.  
  
He hates that his heart tells him to run into his arms and kiss him while his brain is telling him to run into his bedroom and lockhimself and never leave again.  
  
"You can't do this to me, Jinyoung." Jackson says and steps further, really close to Jinyoung, so close he can hear him breathing.  
  
"You can't give me one of the best nights in my life and leave and then act like nothing happened."  
  
Jinyoung gulps. "We shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Why? We're both single, soulmate-less and we're attracted to each other." Jackson argues and Jinyoung sighs. He's right. But they can't do this. He can't date him or anything. He's in love with Youngjae.  
  
"You're annoying." Jinyoung says weakly. Jackson is so close now, so damn close, and he wants to touch him.  
  
"And you're a bitch." Jackson shrugs. "And I want you anyway."  
  
Jinyoung's breatch hitches. "Why."  
  
He's  so gone now, he knows it. One more word and he'll give in. He's desperate and Jackson has influence on him, in a way no one else does.  
  
"Because it feels right with you. You feel right. And maybe, just maybe, your eyes and smile are better than any mark could ever be."  
  
Jinyoung shakes his head.  "I love Youngjae?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to love me. Not yet." But give me a chance, damn it. Don't you think it was fate, that we met?"  
  
Jinyoung shakes his head. "I don't believe in fate."  
  
Jackson laughs, loud and clear and beautiful. "You're right. Fate wasn't really nice to us." He said, refering to the marks. Jinyoung nods, letting Jackson hug him by the waist.  
  
"So?" he smirks, leaning close, nose just an inch apart from Jinyoung's. The younger purses his lips,closes his eyes and waits for a kiss that doesn't come.  
  
He opens his eyes again just to see Jackson staring out of the open front door. He looks over his shoulder and widens his eyes. There's Yugyeom, the guest he's been waiting for, staring wide-eyed at Jackson who is staring back at him.  
  
"Uhm.. I'll go." Jackson mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to Jinyoung's lips. "I'll.. come over later. "  
  
Jackson nods and steps away from him, Once he's gone, Yugyeom looks at him. "Mind to explain?"  
  
Jinyoung sighs.  
  
"Come in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're here. This is the end. It's a bit rushed in my opinion but I kind of can't write it in any other way. Anyway, thank you all soooo much for reading this, for waiting for updates (because I suck at that, let's be honest) and for being here in general. I know that some of you are here because it's a sequel to Illegal and I'm sorry you expected something better. I did.

The thing about having a boyfriend is that Jinyoung never actually had one. Until now, obviously. So when Yugyeom starts asking questions, he feels awkward.   
  
_How did you meet?_  
 _Is he also markless?_  
 _Do you love him?_  
 _What happened to you being aromantic?_

And honestly? Jinyoung has no idea. He used to be so sure that he's aromantic (or at least demiromantic and that's why he was able to fall in love with Youngjae) but now, he's not so sure. He doesn't have a strong emotional bond with Jackson, they barely know each other, yet it feels right. It felt right to hold him, to kiss him and all that romantic crap that he thought he'd never want.

"Let's not talk about me, shall we." Jinyoung interrupts the younger as he wants to ask _another_ question. "Don't think I didn't notice the hickey on your collarbone."

Yugyeom blushes, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Hyung."

"So..Who are they? Are they...you know...the one?"

He nods. "Yeah, yeah he is." As he says that, Jinyoung wonders if there is anyone in his circle of friends, that actually has a female soulmate. And he doesn't count Lisa, because she's a female herself.

"I met him at the wedding." the younger continues, tugging on the sleeves of his sweater. "I saw him talking to Youngjae, they know each other from school, and I just.. knew that he's the one, you know? And he looked at me and smiled...like he knew it too." he sighs at the memory and a little smiles find its way on his face. "So we started talking and he showed me his ankle. It was there, the same mark that I have on my ribs."

Jinyoung grins at him, his friend already looks so _in love_ and it's strange because they obviously barely know each other but this whole soulmate concept is pretty messed up.

"It feels like I know him my whole life."

"What is his name?" The older asks.

"Jungkook."

The name sounds familiar so he probably heard Youngjae talking about him. They talk about them for few more minutes, Jinyoung learns that this soulmate thing makes me people do things and that he wasn't the only one who got laid that night.

Now the bruise on Yugyeom's milky skin makes sense.

"So you're dating now?" he asks as he prepares something to eat for them.

"Well yeah, we've had few dates already and he's going to meet my parents soon." He's still blushing and Jinyoung can't help but feel very happy for his younger friend.

"But _hyung."_ Yugyeom whines. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend and I'm hurt."

 

****

Are they boyfriends? That questions passed his mind so many times in the past hour or so.

 _Do boyfriends hold hands?_ he glances at his fingers interwined with Jackson's.  He supposes they do.

 _Do boyfriends kiss?_ Well... obviously. But people kiss even when they're not in a relationship and he's obviously done it before, even with Jackson.

Why does his heart hurt? But in a good way?

"So... I read some books about soulmate stuff." Jackson says. "And... there is a lot of shit about people with marks but only few things about markless people."

Jinyoung knows that. No one cares about those who don't have their destined ones.

"But.. I read that a strong emotional bond that people without marks create can sometimes be even stronger than a mark-bond."

Jinyoung smiles. "Do we have a strong emotional bond?"

"We're working on it, I'd say." Jackson laughs, kissing the top of Jinyoung's head. The younger's heart flutters.

"Yeah, we're working on it."


End file.
